The Ink Is Here To Stay
by rookieD
Summary: (Extra scene). The special features/extra scene that was censored from T rated 8 Days of Boo (Chapter 14). Starring Sam, Andy, Love, Lust, and a Tat or two.


A/N. The scene that was censored from T rated _**8 Days of Boo**_(Chapter 14). Sam, Andy and some love, lust, and ink.

**Disclaimer: I have no freaking idea what Missy's actual tat says - and I definitely do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Sam walks them slowly to her bedroom, Andy's arms draped heavy over his shoulders and her face in his neck.

He puts her on the bed carefully, gives them both some space to figure this out; his knees stay right on the end –

Andy crawls up to be face to face with him after a moment, reaches out her hands. She rakes at him slowly with her fingertips – from his shoulders to his chest to his waist…

As she starts to unbutton him, he worries he might fall down on top and hurt her – so he strains his calves hard to keep his balance, watches on fascinated as she gets him undressed.

When she finally has him all the way naked before her, she reaches out gently and puts her hands in his. She moves Sam's arms so they're around her, pulls his shoulders in her direction to motion him further on the bed – like they're two bookends, no book between.

It's when Sam is on there – safe and secure – that he dips his hand under her hair and latches on to the top of her zip.

He pulls at the zip slow and careful, keeps his mouth on her ear. He tells her softly; "I want you too" as the zip goes all the way down.

They still, silent, for the longest of moments – Andy with the palms of her hands flat on Sam's chest. She leans forward to kiss him and bump at his nose.

Sam cannot think of anything but how he loves her, how he wants…. this – everything – to work –

So….he puts his hands on her face as though it's momentum, and tells her just that.

…

He peels the dress off carefully, Andy's hair flying up and around.

She's wearing some lacy black underwear that shows enough of everything. Despite the weight loss, she's still all muscle and curve – with some ridiculously soft parts.

He slides his hands across and over her – testing his theory, puts his mouth on her collarbone to double-check.

Andy's got her own hands measuring out any changes that might've occurred in Sam too – he loses track of her fingers, actually; the way they race lightly all around.

He spots the tattoo after not that long; it's pretty and curly and delicate, but the ink is real dark – like it hides maybe other messages beneath.

Sam nudges her gently.

Andy gets his drift and works her way backward until she's lying down.

He follows her part of the way over, hovering – so he can look in her eyes. She butterflies her hips open to give him some room, and then he drops down.

Sam spends the next countless, countless minutes just investigating; ensuring not an inch of her skin has been left without the indent of either his hand or mouth.

He's relieved – strike that – he feels elated that she doesn't appear to be bruised, marked or damaged from this past 6 months.

She reacts to his touch the way she used to; all breathless and soft – giggly when it tickles, and loud when she wants more…or when she likes something a _lot._

Her cheeks go flush pink when he cups her breasts through the bra; the way he rolls his thumbs over her nipples makes her bite hard at her bottom lip.

Andy sighs out a "Saaaam," enough of an instruction to take her bra off. When he does, he does it careful – he wants to make sure she stays in that place.

As he puts his mouth on one pretty breast her hips fly up and at him – and she takes another deep breath.

"Saaaaam," comes out as a moan then, her hands moving to his backside in an effort to pull him in. He can feel how wet she is – even through the fabric, has to shut his eyes and bite his tongue for a good minute as his hardness is drawn to all of that -

But, he wants to finish this little exploration first. "McNally," he murmurs at her while he's near an ear. "Let me…"

He lets her hands roll up his back as he continues to move his mouth down.

Sam gets to the tattoo _eventually_, notices how _Candor_ is pitched just slightly above and to the left of the rest.

Andy's whole ribcage is heaving up and down as he kisses his way across every letter of every word – starts sucking his way back.

And, it's like she doesn't know where to put her hands – one going deep into his hair while the other rests gently on his shoulder; every now and then he feels it shake.

He moves his hand that's not part of the arm holding him up down her stomach to glide over her belly button. It pauses just north of the elastic, his fingers stroking lightly until he hears another "Saaaaam."

This one was with a "_please,_" too, so he figures she needs something more…right _now_.

Sam moves his fingers under the top edge of her panties – then groans long himself.

He keeps his mouth on the tattoo as he feels her – so open, and heartbreakingly wet. He doesn't go inside her to start with – just keeps a thumb on her clit and three fingers stroking down.

Andy's hips are stuttering with tiny stops and starts as he does it; little shifts she's making of her own around and about.

He's making her chase his fingers though, an insane tease that's probably serving only to do both their heads in.

Finally, he gives her what she's after – slides two of his fingers in.

Sam uses some teeth on the tat as she works her way snug and tight up and down his fingers, moaning from the back of her throat.

He kisses and sucks on the word _'viribus'_ as she starts scratching at his neck - his third finger is running gently from where she is wettest to just shy of her ass.

Sam presses his thumb just the barest fraction harder as he hears her breathing change. He has to shut his eyes again as the inside of her clamps tight around his fingers, has to bite on _'alas'_ as he hears and feels Andy come hard like that -all the way on to him.

….

It's like everything has been taken out of her when he comes back up to get at her face. She's sucking in air like it's the last on earth and her eyes have gone all wet.

Her hips are still stuttering though, like maybe she's riding the feeling and won't settle at this – Sam gently pulls his fingers halfway out just to test.

She makes a move for his wrist then, grips monkey tight as she makes him flatten his palm and cup hard over the whole of her down there.

Andy opens her mouth to tell him something; her pink, wet tongue licking her lips instead.

Sam puts his mouth back up close to her, murmurs "you're okay, pretty girl…." And then just because he wants to and he means it, he kisses at her softly and whispers "I love you like this."

Andy bites his lip hard and yanks at his wrist on that, her pants snapping back. She's trying uselessly to roll the teensy garment down herself – all the while keeping Sam still.

…..

Sam calms her down after a minute – he gets his full weight on top of her and sucks at her neck. When he feels her go limp heavy beneath him, he pulls back up – enough to lift her legs into a position where he can pull her pants right off.

Andy starts grinding her hips back up to him when she sees that he's finally got her drift. She kicks at his chest a little and leaves a foot near his neck.

He looks down at her from where he is – all her hair splayed over the pillow and the tiniest of pleased smiles on her face.

Sam lifts her foot another inch up, gives the arch a delicate kiss. He smiles small back at her as he moves in; carefully, carefully lines them up.

Andy arches her back high as he slides into her – one smooth, steady, slow thrust; both of them letting out a long, low groan when he bottoms out.

She reaches for his shoulders then, Sam reasons she wants him back down.

As he does it, he holds the leg she's got around his shoulder – grips it a little too tight as he feels the stretch.

He's face to face with her eventually, the position they're in making him impossibly deep.

She bites at his chin as he lands there, softly demands him to "open your eyes."

He bites his lip hard as he does it, looks right into her warm, open face. And, it's like he can't help himself ….like he's making up for lost time. "Andy…" Sam chokes. "I love you."

And just like that, her body is moving up and around him again.

Sam strokes inside her long and gentle, keeping his mouth or eyes on her face the whole time he does it.

Andy gets an arm wrapped as far around him as she can eventually – starts biting into his neck as she matches stroke for stroke. "I love you too," Andy sobs out as Sam goes deeper and harder still.

He gets both hands light on the sides of her face as he feels the way she's start to grip and clench again. He kisses into her mouth soft and sloppy as they both come apart.

It's _loud_ when it happens - Andy scratching with everything at the length of Sam's back. He's convinced she's making the prettiest noise he's ever heard, the vibration of both of them shocking him to his bones.

Sam guesses it's rolling for her too – her continuing to rock her hips up to keep him inside of her well after he's come.

"Okay, okay…sweetheart," Sam mutters breathlessly as he tries to appease her – despite the whiteness of his brain, and his body turned to mush.

Andy lets him out eventually, holds his hand right on her to quell the rest of the shocks.

….

She rolls him hard onto his back after another minute – keeps a leg tangled over his and a hand around his waist.

She laughs into his shoulder finally, kisses it to cover her smirk.

Sam turns his head to get a look at her face as she says it, but it's well and truly hidden under her hair.

"Probably it's not good to wait 9 months for next time," she mutters against him sleepily.

Sam closes his eyes and smiles. "Probably you're right."

Sam's pretty sure right now that they shouldn't wait a day.


End file.
